


Night Terrors

by Dweebo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sappy Shit, Steve Rogers-centric, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo/pseuds/Dweebo
Summary: Steve has a nightmare and of course, Tony is there to make things better.





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been going through a lot lately and I have like 4 works in progress so expect more writing soon. Also sorry this is so short I wrote it in like 10 minutes to just make myself feel better. Enjoy :)

God it was fucking freezing. The water was bone chilling, Steve couldn’t breathe his chest was tight and-

Steve jolted awake, breathing heavily, eyes darting from side to side. He tried to calm his pounding heart and even out his breaths a bit more as Jarvis spoke quietly above, “Captain Rogers it is June 27th, 2018. You are safe and currently in the Avengers tower.”

Steve nodded shakily, feeling something warm and soft move across his body. Tony. The brunette was puffing soft breaths into Steve’s neck, his naked body pressed up next to Steve’s equally naked body. His nose twitched and he snuggled closer. Steve let out a whine of relief, sighing as the bad thoughts slipped away. 

He continued to watch Tony to soothe him. The genius in his arms really was his rock and vice versa. Tony had told him before about his own way of coping with nightmares, if Steve wasn’t either awake or woken up by them, and it was similar. He would breathe with Steve and cuddle closer until he fell back asleep.

Tony made a funny snort and started to stir, blinking blearily and patting around until he smacked Steve’s cheek lightly. “Y’ good?” He asked sleepily. Steve gave him a small smile. “Yeah I’m okay, god back to sleep.”

Tony huffed and fought hard to keep his eyes open, wiggling up Steve’s side until they were staring into each other’s eyes. “You’re all stiff and I’ve never liked a stiff pillow, babe.” Tony joked carefully, “do you wanna talk about it?”

Steve blew a puff of air into Tony’s face, watching his face crumple adorably. “No, seriously, I’m doing much better.” Tony gave him a long look, humming, “are you sure? There’s nothing I can do?”

Steve squeezed Tony’s hip, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Keep being you, stay here, love me.”  
Tony grinned, “sounds pretty damn simple to me.”

Steve wrapped both of his arms around his lover and nosed into Tony’s hair. “I love you, sweetheart.”

Tony kissed Steve’s bicep. “I love you too, amore mio.”

And as he held Tony, he knew everything would be alright, even with the nightmares.


End file.
